Owari Da
by SiaMi
Summary: Naruto a un rêve, retrouver Sasuke qu’il n’a pas revu depuis des années. Lorsqu’il le retrouve enfin, il apprend la triste nouvelle, Sasuke va mourir. Naruto donne tout pour que son ami vive ses derniers instants heureux. [SasuNaru]
1. Un rêve, une obsession

**Titre **: Owari Da (_C'est la fin _en japonais)

**Chapitre **: 1

**Auteur **: Megami

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Genre **: Angst (parfois), romance (pas dès le chapitre 1 ...), aventure (euh ... un tout petit peu par-ci et par-là), général :)

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Est-ce vraiment indispensable de le dire ?

**Note **: Je suis pas Megami mais bien la fille qui partage son compte (voir profil pour plus d'info mais là ça me saoule de le répéter XD). Notre compte est tout vide de fic (crise hystérique de larme) donc bon, j'ajoute des fics pas publiées de ma chère meilleure amie incontestée qui est à l'autre bout du monde (nouvelle crise de larme). La fic est un peu longue (''un peu'') et pour les mises à jour, je m'engage à les mettre le plus souvent possible (voir toute les semaines ou tous les trois les jours … ou j'en sais rien lol) et bon, il faut avouer que c'est facile de mettre à jour une fic déjà toute écrite :)

* * *

Konoha…

Nous en avons tous un traître souvenir en mémoire mais nous tentons frénétiquement de l'effacer, d'effacer le bonheur que nous avons vécu car aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus.

Morts ? Non pas physiquement seulement intérieurement. Nos rêves sont morts, nos espoirs aussi. Que reste t'il de l'être humain lorsque ses rêves et espoirs sont réduits à néant ?

Ces espaces verts surplombés par des hortensias et des orchidées de couleurs flamboyantes, ce soleil qui à son zénith brillait de mille feux et ses bâtiments qui reflétaient de différents tons de beige.

Oui…c'était bien Konoha.

Avec ses ninja déterminés, ses combattant d'élite, sa volonté à toute épreuve et cette atmosphère chaleureuse.

Qu'en reste-t-il ?

Un ciel grisé et dépourvu de soleil, des bâtiments noircis par les multiples incendies, des étendues de désert et une pluie diluvienne et constante. Dans ce village où nos espoirs et nos rêves grandissaient en commun, nous avons aussi vu tout cela brûler par la flamme même du feu, par l'odeur même du sang.

Nos bandeaux frontaux nous ont été enlevé et déchiré un à un. Peut-être ce fait vous paraît-il anodin ? À nous, non. Ce bandeau reflétait les épreuves que nous avions passées, il représentait notre fierté et notre honneur, ce bandeau, c'était nous et nous sommes morts le jour où ils nous l'ont prit et l'on réduit à néant.

Qui ?

Dire ce nom me met en rogne, ce nom, lorsqu'il dépasse vos lèvres et entre dans le vent du son. Il amène la rage et les pleures.

Il s'agit des ninja de Freiyja.

Je ne peux vous en dire plus, je n'en connais pas plus. Ils sont arrivés et ce sont déclarés roi, prenant possession de nos terres et contrôlant nos vies.

Hi no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Mizu no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Ta no kuni, Ame no kuni, Kuza no kuni et Taki no kuni. Vous rappelez-vous de ces pays qui se battaient pour leurs rêves et formaient des ninja pour l'avenir même du peuple ?

Ils ont été balayés et piétinés par les ninja de Freiyja.

Nous avons été dépourvus de nos biens les plus précieux, nous sommes pauvres et les missions nous ont toutes été enlevées.

Face au désespoir et à la honte qu'elle se portait à elle-même, Tsunade s'est suicidé la semaine dernière. Alors…quel espoir y'a-t-il lorsque même le ninja le plus puissant du village en vient à s'ôter la vie ?

Les kunoichi … elles en viennent à se prostituer pour ramasser de l'argent. Il n'est pas rare de se faire aguicher au coin de la rue par une de vos anciennes collègues qui commencent à vous assaillir de propos indécents pour accepter une nuit avec elle.

Vendre son corps pour vivre. Cela me dégoûte.

Nous étions en janvier, j'étais chez moi, dans mon petit appartement dépouillé de tout effet personnel. Chez moi, il n'y a qu'un seul tas de tissu dans un coin qui me sert de lit. Tout a été prit par ces ninja de Freiyja, eux se sont installés dans l'ancien bureau de l'Hokage et ils font ce qu'ils veulent de nous.

Oui, nous avons tenté de nous révolté mais en vain. Ils sont plus puissants que nous, un seul d'eux peut en battre cent en même temps à une vitesse inhumaine et avec un ninjutsu sans faille. Alors nous sommes réduits à être leurs marionnettes.

Bref, ce jour là, Akamaru venait de mourir. Kiba n'avait pas pu le tenir en vie et il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable. J'étais aller le rejoindre tout comme Neji et Shikamaru. L'Inuzuka était au cimetière, devant la sépulture de son chien qu'il venait d'enterrer. Il tourna la tête vers nous en nous entendant arrivé, ses pupilles rouges et dilatés ainsi que ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru…

- Salut Kiba.

Nous, nous agenouillèrent à côté de Kiba, tentant de réconforter notre compagnon comme nous le pouvions. Si vous nous aviez vu avec nos airs malades, nos joues creuses et nos corps maigres. Nous n'avions plus l'allure d'autre fois, nous étions dépouillé de toute force et même notre chakra semblait diminuer à mesure que les jours passaient. Nous plongions dans l'abîme de la faim jours après jour. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que nous n'avions rien manger. Ce jour là, nous avions décidé de chasser pour nous nourrir, c'était la seule chose que nous puissions faire. Même les rats qui traversaient rapidement les grandes rues de Konoha semblaient alléchants après ne pas avoir mangé pendant deux jours. Malgré la tristesse qui assaillait Kiba, l'Inuzuka avait décidé de nous suivre pour se rassasier lui aussi. La forêt était à un kilomètre de la frontière de Konoha. Nous marchions silencieusement sous la pluie battante.

Je ne pouvais pas épuiser beaucoup de chakra lorsque j'étais si affamé, un rasengan me demandait trop de force et fuiton ne faisait que me fatiguer davantage. Ne serait-ce que trois sangliers feraient amplement l'affaire.

Arrivés dans l'immense forêt verte, Neji activa son byakugan et nous commencions à marcher lentement à la recherche d'un animal quelconque.

Le temps avançait et les heures avaient passés, la nuit tombait et nous n'avions rien trouvé. Allait-on retourner à Konoha sans rien à se mettre sous la dent ? J'avais si faim que mon ventre gargouillait et ma vue s'affaiblissait lentement. Neji avait désactivé son byakugan après que son chakra soit presque épuisé. Nous comptions sur l'odorat de Kiba et l'ouïe fine de Shikamaru pour nous trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul sanglier ou un lapin.

- Faisons une pause, soupira Shikamaru en s'écroulant sous un arbre, je n'ai plus la force de chercher.

- … Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, dit Kiba en s'écroulant à son tour au sol.

- Mais je crève de faim ! Renchéris-je en soupirant de désespoir.

- Comment veux-tu chercher quand tes pieds même refusent d'avancer ? m'interrogea Neji.

Comme seule réponse je poussais un soupire de désespoir et me laissait tomber contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il pleuvait encore et j'avais froid. J'aurai pu manger n'importe quoi à ce moment là, même ces gros rats qui traînaient dans les sous-sols de Konoha. Comment pouvais-je continuer de vivre de cette manière ?

Je me le demandais encore …

Je me demandais comment _lui _vivait à ce moment là. Il n'avait plus de raison de vouloir détruire Konoha pour son maître alors si aujourd'hui, je le retrouvais, que ce passerait-il ? Pour être sincère, Sasuke me manquait. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir mourir à tout moment et qu'il ne soit pas là, que je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener à la raison, ça me faisait rager.

Peut-être tentait-il encore d'obtenir vengeance auprès de son frère aîné ou peut-être s'était-il fait une raison et s'était laissé prendre par la mort mais Sasuke était mon model. Pour moi, il était toujours un battant alors si il était mort, qu'avais-je à faire dans ce monde ?

Je me posais encore la question. J'avais toujours été un battant, le Naruto que j'étais aurait voulu sauver Konoha au péril de sa vie. Le Naruto que je suis a laisser tomber toute idée de se battre pour Konoha et se bat pour vivre tout simplement.

Je ne savais rien des ninja de Freiyja, à part qu'ils étaient plus forts que tous les ninja au monde. Alors mes chances de pouvoir les battre étaient nulles. Même en réunissant tous les ninja du monde, nous ne pourrions pas en venir à bout alors à quoi servait-il de vivre dans ce monde où les ténèbres avaient triompher et où même le soleil s'était retiré ?

Je m'endormie tout de même sous la pluie battante, grelottant encore de froid.

Je fus le premier réveillé, les autres dormaient encore profondément. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller à peine m'étais-je lever. Je bâillais et m'étirais. La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais le ciel gris au dessus de ma tête me disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se re-pointer. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, mes yeux s'arrondirent quand je vis un cerf à mes côtés, mangeant tranquillement de l'herbe, ne se doutant pas qu'à côté de lui se trouvaient quatre hommes affamés au point de lui être un danger. Je m'approchais de l'animal très doucement, celui-ci ne me portait pas attention, m'accordant une confiance naïve.

Lorsque je m'approchais de trop près, il se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un regard presque innocent.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisais que je serais incapable de le manger…

Je m'avançais brusquement vers lui pour qu'à la venue de mes pas soudains, il s'enfuie, ce qu'il fit. Je le regardai s'évader au loin, il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un dernier regard qui semblait dire merci mais ce n'était sûrement que l'interprétation de mon imagination débordante.

Je me focalisais ensuite sur les autres qui heureusement dormaient encore. Je me trouvais idiot. J'avais laissé échappé un repas qui me vaudrait peut-être la vie. Peut-être devrais-je aussi vendre mon corps pour amasser de l'argent et pouvoir aller m'acheter la nourriture hors de prix des Freiyja ?

Je m'ôtais rapidement cette idée de la tête en réalisant à quel point elle était folle.

Je remarquai que Kiba pleurait à travers son sommeil. Akamaru devait réellement lui manquer. La vie de son chien lui avait filé entre les doigts dans un sens. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lors de la mort de Sai, je me sentais aussi coupable. Nous étions si idiots que nous nous sommes infiltrés chez les Freiyja pour obtenir des informations. On nous avait repéré, j'avais fuit et Sai était resté et s'était fait tué. J'en ai pleuré à épuiser mes larmes, il m'arrivait de me réveiller et de pleurer.

Suite à la mort de mon coéquipier, mon esprit me culpabilisait de tout, je déprimais à vouloir me suicider. Sakura a su me réconforter, si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde.

Sai était comme un frère, je le considérais au début comme un Sasuke de remplacement mais très rapidement, il s'est montré bien différent du taciturne et je su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Alors Kiba…je le comprends.

À ce moment, Shikamaru émergea de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux un instant puis chercha si quelqu'un d'autre était éveillé. Son regard croisa vite le mien.

- Salut, marmonna t'il d'un son à peine audible.

Je lui rendis son salut d'un bref signe de tête. Lui aussi avait souffert. Sa fiancée se trouvait à des kilomètres de Konoha et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus 7 ans. Il nous confiait parfois qu'il avait tenté de la rejoindre mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Temari et lui ne formait pas un couple conventionnel, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler et ne montraient des signes d'affection que rarement mais on savait tous à quel point ils s'aimaient.

N'ayant jamais connu l'amour, je ne peux pas le comprendre mais sa peine était lisible dans son regard même. Son regard perd toujours de l'éclat lorsque le prénom Temari sort de ses lèvres.

- Bien dormi ? Demandais-je pour lancer la conversation.

- Plus ou moins …

- La pluie ?

- La faim.

Oui … la faim n'était pas à son paroxysme mais elle était très proche. Ne pas manger pendant deux jours peut vous paraître encore faisable mais à nous, ninja toujours rassasié quand il le faut, ça nous parait énorme.

- On trouvera bien quelque chose.

- Sois un peu lucide Naruto…

Je ne comprenais pas bien le sens de cette phrase, voulait-il dire que nous allions mourir de faim ?

- Je veux dire que même si on trouve quelque chose aujourd'hui, qui nous dit que nous trouverons quelque chose demain ?

J'étais peut-être encore un peu trop positif …

- Gardons espoir.

- Naruto, je pense que je vais quitter Konoha …

- Pourquoi !?

- Je veux rejoindre Temari et je veux qu'on s'enfuît ensemble loin d'ici. Quelque part où ces Freiyja de malheur n'ont pas encore été.

- Et si tu te faisais tuer ?

- Je ne vis pas dans la peur, Naruto. Je hais cette vie, je ne demande qu'à finir ma vie tranquillement. Alors je suis prêt à courir le risque.

J'hochais la tête silencieusement. Konoha était devenu un vrai camp de concentration sous l'autorité des Freiyja. Shikamaru avait raison. Si il avait encore la chance de se sauver alors il n'avait pas tort de le faire. Moi, j'avais réellement peur …

- Je comprends, murmurai-je.

Shikamaru s'embarqua dans une réflexion, me laissant seul avec les autres qui dormaient.

Nous finîmes par tous nous réveiller, nos ventre gargouillant nous incitant à repartir à la chasse. Cette fois-ci, nous nous séparions en équipe de deux. Neji et moi dans la première équipe et Kiba et Shikamaru dans l'autre.

L'Hyûuga de mon bord, j'espérais que lui et moi, nous puissions être les premiers à trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Mon coéquipier activa son œil blanc et nous partîmes à la recherche de nourriture.

À peine dix minutes que nous étions partis que Shikamaru et Kiba vinrent nous rejoindre à la course, un sourire leur dévorant les lèvres.

- Jackpot ! s'écriait Kiba.

Nous suivîmes ensuite le manipulateur d'ombre et l'homme chien qui nous conduisirent à une charrette renversée, un cheval mort et deux hommes inconscient se trouvaient là. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, Neji non plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est la ration des Freiyja. Expliqua Shikamaru. Mais ils semblent avoir eu un accident et on a toutes leurs nourritures à portée de main.

Au mot nourriture mes yeux et ceux de l'Hyûuga s'étincelèrent et nous, nous dépêchions de dépouiller la charrette de toute sa nourriture. Si vous aviez vu tous ces plats…

Des viandes froides emballés dans des plastiques, des noix croquantes, des petits gâteaux de toutes les couleurs et toutes les saveurs et des salades en tout genre. Nous avons emmené le festin chez Shikamaru en vitesse et nous avons invité plusieurs de nos coéquipiers à prendre un vrai bon repas.

Que c'était bon, nous nous sommes régalés et nous avions tous le ventre plein. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps ! Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et moi étions contents d'une chose, nous avions ranimer un sourire sur les lèvres de nos compagnons même Shino qui n'avait pas sourit depuis fort longtemps affichait clairement un vrai sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

Nous étions rassasié pour encore 3 jours au moins. Peut-être que les Freiyja nous forceraient à travailler mais cette fois, nous le ferions avec toute notre forme. Je sentais tout mon chakra revenir et même Kyuubi semblait m'en être reconnaissant.

Ma nuit ne fut pas assaillit de cauchemar, seulement d'un doux rêve où Konoha était encore Konoha…

Les semaines passèrent et ce repas devint un lointain souvenir. Il nous arrivait à Kiba et à moi, d'arpenter la forêt en espérant trouver le moindre petit animal ou encore une charrette de nourriture renversée. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne retrouvions rien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'avais fait mon choix.

Je ne tolérais plus le fait d'avoir faim tous les jours, de voir mes amis souffrir…

J'avais décidé de prendre la même route que Tsunade, c'est-à-dire la mort. Qu'on me traite de lâche, je n'en avais que faire. Je ne voyais plus raison de vivre alors que mon rêve de devenir Hokage ainsi que mon nindo avait été anéantis.

Quelle était ma raison de vivre à présent ?

J'installais une corde au plafond pour me pendre, cette idée me laissait de marbre comme si le fait de mourir, je m'en fichais bien en fin de compte. Je me laissais aller au désespoir.

Au moment de passer ma tête au travers de l'ovale que formait la corde, je sentis un vertige, une brume noire se forma autour de mes yeux jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience.

J'atterris dans un autre monde, on aurait dit un flash back de film américain. Je revoyais une scène de ma préadolescence. Là, j'étais avec lui, Sasuke. Lui s'entraînait sans relâche contre un arbre qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tenir longtemps alors que moi, comme le paresseux que j'étais à ce moment, je terminais un livre dans mon coin. Livre qui soit dit en passant était un des premiers que je lisais. N'étant pas un grand lecteur, je recevais les taquineries d'un certain taciturne.

- Rah ! M'écriais-je au bout de ma lecture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a baka ? Demanda le brun sans sourciller.

- Bah j'ai fini mon livre …

Le brun osa enfin lever un œil vers moi et lentement, il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés d'un air las.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si triste ?

- Bah…l'histoire est finie maintenant, c'est toujours ennuyeux une fin.

- Il n'y a jamais de fin triste, Naruto.

- Si ! À la fin le héros est mort en sauvant son fils ! Et tu dis que ce n'est pas triste ?

Sasuke soupira puis tout en fixant le ciel bleu de ses yeux noirs qui donnaient une illusion d'un puit sans fin, il me dit :

- Si la fin est triste, c'est seulement parce que l'auteur cesse raconter l'histoire mais elle continue toujours.

Je méditais ses paroles en silence sans les comprendre sous mon air faussement concentré, le brun échappa un léger rire sarcastique.

- Laisse tomber, usuratonkachi.

Je n'insistais pas mais poussais un grognement pour que Sasuke comprenne mon agacement face à ses paraboles qui m'étaient dépourvues de sens.

Au loin, j'entendais mon prénom qui se répétait avec insistance. Puis tout redevint clair autour de moi. J'étais au sol, la corde au plafond avait été enlevée et Neji était à mon chevet.

- Neji-san ? Bredouillais-je encore un peu sonné.

- Naruto, ne me dit pas que tu as essayé de …

- Gomen. Articulais-je difficilement en me redressant.

Neji grogna de désespoir et commença à regarder ailleurs comme pour éviter mon regard et ainsi prononcer plus facilement ce qu'il avait à dire.

- J'ai cru en un destin tout tracé, tu m'as ouvert les yeux en me disant qu'on était les seuls à tracer notre destin. Alors que tu choisisses le chemin facile au lieu de te battre, je ne te reconnais pas là, Naruto…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je mette fin à ma vie par mes propres moyens ou qu'on me retrouve mort de faim demain ?

- Naruto, tu ne mourras pas, crois moi. Si tu meurs, ce sera une mort honorable mais le Naruto qu'on connaît ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. J'ai perdu la personne qui m'était la plus chère…

- Tenten …

- … Oui et je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant. Toi, tu n'as rien perdu de tel alors vis et montre nous le Naruto déterminé d'antan.

- Je ne peux pas sauver Konoha…

- Je ne te le demande pas. Seulement trouve le courage de réaliser tes rêves…

- Quels rêves ? Devenir Hokage ? Suivre mon nindo ? C'est impossible. Toi, pourquoi tu ne les réalises pas, hein ?

- Nos rêves changent quand le temps change, on doit seulement les adapter à la situation. Mes rêves sont partis en même temps que Tenten. Alors je vis tout simplement en espérant survivre à tout ça. Tu me l'as dit un jour, ce sont les rêves qui nous mènent au bout de notre peine.

- …

- Quel est ton rêve à cet instant, Naruto ?

- … Le retrouver. Murmurai-je un peu pour moi-même.

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Alors retrouve-le.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte à toi ? Interrogeai-je Neji après une pause de réflexion.

L'Hyûuga s'éloigna de moi sans prendre compte de ma question puis sans se retourner, il me dit :

- Si Naruto Uzumaki réalise son rêve alors tous nos rêves deviennent possibles.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je réalisais l'espoir quel les gens me portaient. J'étais devenu l'icône des rêves des autres. En ce temps pauvre sous l'emprise des Freiyja, j'étais devenu le porteur d'espoir des gens. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore la question. Gaara m'avait un jour dit que j'avais le pouvoir de changer les gens, de les faire prendre conscience et de sauver leurs âmes des ténèbres. Je ne l'avais pas cru une seconde mais qu'il me considèrait comme un model et un héro, je l'appréciais.

Aujourd'hui, tous me le confirme alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'assumer, non ?

Je voulais retrouver Sasuke mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où il pouvait être et puis quand je l'aurais retrouver, qu'est-ce que je ferai ?

Sasuke serait peut-être devenu aussi sadique qu'un certain serpent venimeux que j'haïssais de tout mon être ?

Ou alors, il serait mort et je chercherais des années pour rien…

Mais Neji avait éveillé en moi une flamme qui auparavant s'était éteinte : la flamme de l'espoir, l'espoir de retrouver Sasuke …

Peut-être pour lui crier au visage tout le mal qu'il avait fait ou alors lui confier à quel point il m'avait manqué.

De jour en jour, ce rêve devint une obsession encore plus que de manger, je trouvais un plan pour m'enfuir d'Hi no kuni. Je ne savais rien de l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke, sûrement Oto no kuni.

Je partirais dans la nuit de jeudi en attendant, j'allais rendre visite à Jiraya à l'hôpital de Konoha, il avait supposément été gravement blessé suite à une bataille contre un ninja de Freiyja mais je ne croyais pas à cette histoire, je crois qu'il avait simplement envie de se faire dorloter par de jeunes infirmière. On a beau être en pleine crise, on ne change pas un pervers. Jiraya pourrait se passer de manger 3 mois seulement pour avoir toutes les femmes de Konoha à ses pieds.

L'hôpital de Konoha n'était plus vraiment un établissement en bon état et il n'était pas garanti de s'en sortir sans séquelle. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer mais disons que si un medic-nin n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine et que son chakra est en faible quantité, cela peut créer des difficultés lorsque celui-ci doit s'occuper d'un patient. Et pourtant, l'hôpital était toujours ouvert, ouvrant ses portes à n'importe quel patient même si il s'agissait d'un pervers qui ne voulait que profiter de l'hospitalité.

Je ne m'apprêtais pas à faire des adieux larmoyants à tous, d'ailleurs, je ne voulais le dire à personne. Peut-être parce que le seul qui ne me verrait pas comme un traître de Konoha serait Neji. Je ne voulais que partir à la poursuite de mon rêve mais on ne me verrait autrement que comme celui qui abandonne son village lors de son écroulement comme le capitaine d'un bateau qui quittait son navire le premier. Tsunade n'était plus du tout considéré comme une ancienne Hokage de Konoha depuis son suicide, les gens la voyait avec lâcheté mais moi, je commençais à comprendre son raisonnement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Je traversais les couloirs blancs, plus ou moins jaunis par le temps, de l'hôpital de Konoha lorsqu'une voix faible interpella mon prénom. Je me tournais dans tous les sens.

- Par là, baka …

Je trouvais enfin celle qui m'avait interpellé dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. J'entrais lentement et allait m'asseoir à son chevet.

- Salut Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens d'attraper une saleté de virus qui vient du continent des Freiyja. M'expliqua t'elle toussotant. Et toi ? Tu cherches Sakura ? Je ne sais pas si elle est là mais si oui, elle doit être dans le département des dépravées mentales.

- Ne parle pas de Sakura-chan ainsi !

- T'es lourd, Naruto…laisse moi donc parler de ma rivale en toute liberté au moins pour mes derniers instants.

- Tu…tu vas mourir ?

- J'en sais rien.

Tout de même, le seul fait d'évoquer la mort me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Je recommençais à avoir peur de la mort, peut-être parce que mon nouveau rêve prenait trop d'espace dans ma tête.

- M'enfin…ça ne me fait rien, tu sais. De toute façon, la situation en devenait atroce, je suis même plutôt contente de crever…

- … Et ça ne te fait rien de … mourir … sans avoir pu ….

- Quoi ? Me jeter sur Sasuke en clapissant ''Sasuke-kun est trop classe'' comme un petit chien ?

- …

- Je n'ai pas envie de voler la place de Sakura, le pauvre mec en a déjà bien assez de cette foutue furie rose.

- T'es drôlement jalouse de Sakura-chan …

Ino eut un léger ricanement qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elle regarda un peu en l'air avant de reposer ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Elle avait un tout nouvel air un peu nostalgique et rieur à la fois comme si ma phrase n'avait aucun sens.

- Hm…tu n'as rien compris, Naruto…vraiment rien compris…depuis le temps, je pensais qu'on t'aurais informé mais même si dans la vingtaine personne ne t'as appris le scoop vieux de plus de plusieurs années, c'est grave…

- De quoi tu parles encore ?

Ino laissa vagabonder ses yeux à travers la pièce en soupirant. Elle bâilla ensuite comme si tout cela la fatiguait ou plutôt l'ennuyait puis elle se redressa sur son lit pour arriver à ma hauteur.

- Certes, à l'époque, j'aurais pu être jalouse de Sakura parce qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Sasuke … seulement, elle n'avait strictement aucune chance…

Elle échappa un deuxième ricanement, je n'aimais pas trop ça. J'avais l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart de tous les secrets du village et depuis l'affaire de Kyuubi, chaque secret devenait plus lourd dans mon esprit tout comme dans mon cœur. Je n'interrompis donc Ino en aucun cas, impatient de savoir quel secret m'avait-on caché depuis tant d'année.

- Parce que tu étais là, Naruto …

- Parce que j'étais là ? Répétais-je par pur réflexe.

- Oui parce que tu étais là, fit Ino en souriant énigmatiquement, Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, comment voulais-tu qu'il s'intéresse à l'autre petite chienne de service ?

Je restais tétanisé, regardant Ino comme si mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son visage aux joues creuses et à la peau blanchâtre. Je commençais à croire qu'Ino me faisait une mauvaise blague. Elle, se contenait de rire en étouffant ses ricanements de sa main droite.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! M'emportais-je.

- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, Naruto. Pourtant…

- Pourtant quoi !?

- Tu tiens à le savoir ?

Que pouvais-je répondre ? J'avais la nette impression qu'Ino se moquait de moi pourtant, elle n'en montrait aucun signe. Peut-être n'étais-je pas assez malin pour déceler la vérité à travers les yeux émeraude de mon interlocutrice ou alors elle ne mentait point. Ma curiosité étant poussée à son paroxysme, je soupirais et acquiesçait de la tête pour qu'Ino me révèle la partie sombre de ce casse-tête. Sasuke, n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi … moi, moi, Naruto ? Elle devait faire erreur, sa maladie devait lui avoir montée à la tête et pourtant, le curieux que j'étais ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience sa réponse comme un chiot devant son maître qui tient un grand morceau de steak.

- Bien. Fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Sasuke était … comment dire … inexpressif donc Sakura et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il pensait de nous, alors on se battait pour savoir laquelle des deux il aimait le plus. Puis un jour, on la suivit et on s'est rendue compte qu'il était aller t'observer quand tu t'entraînais. Donc on a continué de le suivre et on s'est rendue compte qu'il le faisait tous les jours. Sakura ne m'a plus accompagné par la suite, elle préférait se voiler la face sur l'amour de Sasuke pour toi mais moi, cela m'intriguait beaucoup. J'ai continué de la suivre pour me rendre compte qu'il avait essayé de te parler plusieurs fois sans succès. Il suffisait de voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsque tu lui parlais ou alors la façon dont il tremblait et rougissait lors de votre fameux ''baiser''.

- Tu parles d'un baiser …

- Tu aurais préféré plus ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je suis pas gay du tout ! Pas du tout !

- Hm…si tu le dis. Enfin, toi, tu ne remarquais rien, ça m'a étonné. J'ai commencé à faire courir la rumeur…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…parce que j'étais sadique ! Je voulais que Sasuke se fasse rejeter durement par toi pour pouvoir le consoler mais heureusement que tu n'as rien su quand même, ça aurait été dur pour lui …

- Oh pauvre Sasuke ! Ironisai-je en ricanant, une main sur le cœur.

- Tu ris Naruto mais n'as-tu jamais aimé au point d'avoir peur ?

- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

- Du rejet, d'un regard différent de la part de la personne aimé…

- L'amour rend faible. J'ai abandonné mon amourette d'enfance pour Sakura il y a très longtemps et je n'en suis devenu que plus fort. S'adonner à l'amour, c'est s'abandonner à notre plus grande faiblesse.

- Oui mais notre faiblesse peut devenir notre force à tout moment. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que tu étais plus fort lorsque tu protégeais ceux à qui tu tenais ?

- …

- Tu as mûri depuis ce temps là, hein Naruto ?

- À toi de me le dire.

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix de mûrir dans une telle situation. J'ai même l'impression que tu es moins idiot qu'autrefois. Dommage que le village ne puisse pas profiter de ta maturité dans une autre circonstance que celle-ci.

- Sympa. Ironisais-je en soupirant.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Naruto ? Je veux dire…le Naruto qu'on connaissait se battait sans cesse mais maintenant que se battre se résume à se suicider…

- Je voulais…partir…pour retrouver Sasuke mais…je ne sais plus trop là…

- Attends ?! T'es entrain de me dire que tu renonces à retrouver Sasuke parce que tu sais qu'il t'aimait ? C'est vraiment nul, Naruto…si ça se trouve lui aussi te considère comme une amourette d'enfance.

- T'as pas tort, Ino…

Elle me sourit comme rassurée de ce que je venais de lui dire puis elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Mais Ino…

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si contente que je retrouve Sasuke alors que finalement, ça va rien changé dans ta vie ?

Ino sembla réfléchir un moment comme si cette question, aussi simple qu'elle me paraisse ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Bah…tu sais…on dirait que tous nos rêves partent en fumée à cause de ses satanés Freiyja alors si toi tu réalises le tien…bah, les nôtres peuvent aussi peuvent être réalisables.

- C'est drôle…

- Quoi ?

- Neji m'a dit la même chose…

- Dis toi que les autres attendent beaucoup de toi, c'est tout.

- Hm…

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, tu es sûrement venu pour une autre raison que de me voir, ne ?

- Euh…ouais, j'étais aller voir Jiraya…

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça !

- Quoi ?

- Plus de ero-sanin ?

Ça me laissa un peu perplexe. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Jiraya était encore ero-sanin. Et là…et là…j'avais l'impression de m'être complètement perdu. J'étais devenu détestablement mature, ce n'était pas moi du tout. Même dans une situation de crise, je pensais être à la hauteur de surmonter tout cela mais en ce moment, j'étais perdu entre mes élans de courage et un désespoir total.

- Ah hum…je suppose que…ça m'a échappé tout simplement…

- Oui…sûrement. Allez passe ton chemin et reviens me voir à l'occasion. Je trouve ça tellement triste de rester ici à longueur de journée sans rien faire.

Je suivais son conseil et partais en lui adressant un sourire. Pauvre Ino. La solitude m'était un sentiment familier. Ino était toujours la même au fond mais sa maladie et la situation l'avait un peu endurcie. J'aurais bien aimé l'aider mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir grand-chose pour elle. J'allais me contenter de retrouver Sasuke si ça faisait plaisir à tant de personne …


	2. Retrouvaille manquée ?

**Titre **: Owari da

**Chapitre **: 2

**Auteur **: Megami

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Tous à Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

**Note **: Deux chapitres !? Bah ... oui, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses puisque la semaine prochaine, je ne pense pas être très disponible (ça reste à voir ...)

* * *

Une semaine était passée et j'étais prêt à partir. Je n'avais aucun bagage avec moi et je ne savais absolument pas où je devrais aller mais la vie en ''forêt'' serait certainement moins dure et amère que celle à Konoha.

La seule idée de retrouver Sasuke me grisait, comme si le seul fait que cela s'accomplisse allait changer le destin du monde alors qu'au contraire, ça n'allait certainement rien changer.

Ce que j'avais du mal à croire, c'était que Sasuke ait pu tomber amoureux de moi, ce fait resta au fond de ma mémoire comme un délire d'Ino et j'essayais de ne pas trop m'en formaliser.

Il pleuvait encore et toujours, une pluie encore plus forte que d'habitude, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour m'empêcher de partir et pourtant, la pluie était quelque chose de pas vraiment vivant. Par je ne sais quel moyen, les Freiyja réussissaient à nous empêcher de partir en postant des gardes un peu partout mais leur garde s'était relâché en voyant que personne n'avait tenté de s'enfuir depuis longtemps. La solution reposait dans leur inattention. Ils échangeaient leurs tours de garde et ce moment était idéal pour fuir. Il me suffirait d'utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi pour m'enfuir et aller à Oto no kuni sans contrainte.

Le plan me paraissait si facile que j'entendais la voix de Sasuke me dire ''Ça ne va jamais marcher, baka'' et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ça m'encourageait plus qu'autre chose puisque chaque fois que Sasuke prononçait ses paroles, je ressentais l'envie de lui prouver le contraire et j'arrivais toujours à mes fins.

Il faisait nuit et étant resté dans la pénombre plus d'une heure, je pouvais y voir clairement.

Les espèces d'abominations de la nature (les Freiyja, quoi.) étaient entrain de parler au loin, ne se souciant guère de nos vies, vivant la leur comme si de rien n'était. Cette seule vision réussissait à me mettre en rogne.

Je composais un signe de mes mains, une signe que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis trop longtemps…et je me concentrais à aller chercher le chakra du démon pour lequel j'étais réceptacle. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer mais quand je les rouvris, je ne vis pas le paysage sobre de Konoha mais des barreaux et derrière, deux grand yeux écarlates qui me fixaient.

- _Tiens, cela faisait longtemps le morveux._

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le morveux ?

_- Allons, allons…tu viens négocier un peu de chakra je suppose ?_

- Mouais…et t'es mieux de m'en passer un peu là !

_- Tu sais, Naruto, si tu détruis ce sceau, tu pourras combattre les Freiyja, triompher et libérer Konoha. _

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et Jiraya a fait vœu de chasteté !

_- Tu ne le crois pas ? En me libérant, tu pourrais combattre les Freiyja, c'est ton unique chance. Tu pourrais libérer Konoha et tu t'en fous ? Tu laisserais passer cette chance, cette unique chance ?_

- Kyuubi, toi tout ce que tu veux, c'est sortir de mon corps et semer la terreur partout seulement, les Freiyja sont plus forts que toi et ça tu le sais alors fous moi la paix et prête moi ton chakra !

- …

Le paysage de Konoha me revint et je sentis une force familière se former autour de mon corps. Mes forces commençaient à se décupler et mes faiblesses s'effaçaient doucement. Kyuubi venait de me prêter la force qu'il me manquait comme à la routine d'antan.

Je m'étonnais que tout le raffut que j'ai fait en déclanchant le chakra du kitsune n'est pas alerté les Freiyja mais bon, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne reste pas sur ses gardes et avec toute la pluie qui faisait un tintamarre incessant, il y avait trop de bruits ''suspects'' pour se soucier d'un au hasard.

Ils étaient entrain d'échanger leurs tours de garde, c'était à ce moment que je devais agir.

Je me mis à courir avec toutes les forces que j'avais, brûlant le chakra du démon renard à une vitesse folle. Je pense ne jamais avoir déployé autant de chakra. Je pense même ne jamais avoir courut aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Je ne savais pas si les Freiyja m'avait vu mais je continuais toujours de courir à travers la forêt sans m'arrêter, je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme si j'étais sur le point d'accomplir un meurtre.

Chaque pas que je faisais me donnait l'impression d'acquérir de la liberté que j'avais perdu. Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que les battements incessants de mon cœur et le sang qui battait dans mes tempes. Je ne ressentais ni la fatigue, ni la faim comme si tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. La roche que mon pied heurta me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Quand je tombais au sol, je sentis la faim revenir comme à la hâte et une forte douleur dans chacun de mes muscles. J'avais un mal de chien à me relever mais je tentais d'avancer vers je ne sais où à cause de la peur que me faisait les Freiyja. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle peur jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est un sentiment qui me rongeait jusque dans mes entrailles, j'avais peur de me faire attraper, j'avais peur de redevenir un oiseau en cage, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais voir Sasuke…

_- Idiot ! Tu viens d'épuiser tout notre chakra !_

- La...la…ferme…Kyuubi…

_- Cesse de gaspiller ta salive et avance crétin !_

Je suivais son conseil malgré tout mais chaque pas me demandait un effort surhumain. Après seulement quelques pas, je m'écroulais à terre, vidé de mon énergie.

_- Regarde derrière toi, Naruto_

Je tournais la tête vers l'arrière mais je ne vis rien de particuliers. La verdure de la forêt et la pluie diluvienne qui emportait et faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres.

- Quoi ?

_- On ne voit plus Konoha. En puisant tout notre chakra, je pense que tu as réussi à aller très loin et comme les Freiyja ne t'ont toujours pas repéré, je pense que tu ne cours plus aucun risque. _

- Eh merde…

- _Quoi encore !?_

-Je voulais aller à Oto mais je ne sais même plus où on est !

_- Sal morveux ! À cause de toi, je vais mourir de faim et de fatigue ! On va peut-être arriver à Suna et se faire tuer pas ces crétins _

- Mais non !

_- T'as raison, au pire on arrive dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki et je finis dans le ventre du réceptacle des démons et toi tu crèves !_

- Ouais mais même en allant à Oto, on courrait un risque alors où qu'on aille bah…ça va rien changer…

_- Laisse tomber l'autre enfoiré de Sasuke et ait l'instinct de survie, morpion !_

- Je suis parti pour retrouver Sasuke !

_- Et alors ? Que vas-tu faire quand tu vas le retrouver ? Lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser ? Le massacrer ? Et après ? Vous allez vivre heureux et fonder une famille ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu as laissé Konoha derrière toi pour rejoindre un soit disant ami qui t'as trahi et a essayé de tuer des milliers de fois. En quoi ce sera différent cette fois ? _

- … À quoi ça servirait de nous battre maintenant ?

_- Ça c'est ton avis ! Tu le sais autant que moi, Sasuke ne t'a jamais aimé, c'était un délire de l'autre furie. Alors cette fois, il va chercher à te tuer pour de bon pour avoir le mangekyû sharingan et se venger de son frère. _

- Rabat-joie, va !

- _Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu meurs de faim ou tué par Sasuke. _

- Ça ne risque pas sal renard !

Le Kitsune sembla se calmer et il ne m'adressa plus la parole. Je sentais que ma force m'était revenue pendant ma conversation avec le démon renard.

- Kyuubi, c'est toi qui …

_- Qui quoi encore ?_

- Le chakra…ma force…je pensais que j'avais tout épuisé ?

_- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Avance au lieu de perdre ton temps ! _

J'avais l'impression de me laisser mener par le bout du nez par le kitsune…enfin, ce n'était pas juste une impression, c'était la vérité mais en ce moment, il semblait d'autant plus autoritaire et agressif, ça devait être le fait que je n'ai pas mangé depuis trop longtemps, Kyuubi perdait aussi en force quand moi je perdais en force. J'avais l'impression de vivre pour deux alors qu'au fond, si j'avais pu me débarrasser de ce démon renard, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, bref si il crevait, je n'allais sûrement pas en faire une syncope.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais et pourtant, le chemin m'était trop familier.

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que ma faim et ma fatigue qui me tiraillaient un peu avant semblaient avoir complètement disparue comme si je courais encore et que le chakra de Kyuubi m'enveloppait.

Ma vue se brouillait peu à peu comme si un voile noir l'enveloppait peu à peu puis je sentis mon corps tomber au sol et un grand trou noir à partir de ce moment…

- Ne ? M'sieur ? Ça va ?

Une voix vint troubler le sommeil qui avait prit possession de mon esprit. Je me sentais encore un peu faible et en même temps, je me demandais si je rêvais encore. Il n'y avait plus de pluie diluvienne et les rayons du soleil venaient caresser ma peau. Je me relevais en tremblant un peu, pour voir celui qui m'avait interpellé.

Il s'agissait d'un grand brun à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux noisette. Un chapeau recouvrait la moitié de son front et il portait un jean ample et un chandail large. Son visage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'y prêtais pas trop attention.

- Na…Naruto-san ? Bredouilla t'il.

J'avais beau me casser la tête, je ne voyais pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Je fronçais les sourcils en sa direction tout en me relevant et en époussetant furtivement mes vêtements.

- C'est moi ! Inari !

Je tombais de haut en m'apercevant que l'adolescent qui se tenait devant moi était Inari, le petit garçon que j'avais sauvé 10 ans auparavant. Il faisait facilement une tête de plus que moi et avait quitté son air morose. Je l'observais plus attentivement et le reconnut tout de suite.

- Ne, Inari !!?? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Euh…je vis. Bah en fait…c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu ne vivais pas à Konoha ?

- Bah ouais…on est où là ?

- Tu traverses la petite étendue d'eau là bas et tu arrives au pays des vagues.

- NANI !?

- Bah ouais…tu veux pas venir faire un tour là-bas ? C'est moins médiocre qu'auparavant, je t'assure et Tazuna-ojii-san serait contenant de te voir, je suis sûr !

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ce garçon que je considérais toujours comme un petit morveux jusqu'à pas longtemps. Il semblait en effet loin d'être un morveux. J'acquiesçais de la tête en signe de ''oui'' même si il était improbable que Sasuke se trouve au pays des vagues en ce moment. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces avant de repartir. De voir ce qu'était devenu le pays des vagues me rappellerait de bons souvenirs et puis Kyuubi ne m'emmerderait pas avec des ''tu aurais dû accepter'' tout au long de ma quête.

Inari m'entraîna vers un bateau à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il m'avait trouvé et nous partîmes vers le pays des vagues.

- Naruto, Konoha était occupé par les Freiyja, ne ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'en aller ?

- Bah…je me suis enfui, c'est tout. Le pays des vagues n'est pas occupé par les Freiyja ?

Inari secoua lentement la tête en laissant vagabonder ses yeux noisette vers la mer.

- On a échappé bel disons. Les Freiyja ne voient pas l'intérêt de s'approprier un territoire qui ne possède aucune force comme le vôtre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils veulent seulement les pays qui possède des villages cachés donc on est libre.

- … La chance …

- Mouais.

- À part ça, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Pas grand-chose…je travaille pour aller chercher des herbes médicinales en ce moment donc je voyage souvent du pays des vagues jusque ici dans la forêt pour aller les chercher. Je sors avec une fille depuis quelques mois et … bah c'est tout. Toi je suppose que tu sors avec Sakura, ne ?

- … Pas vraiment.

- Bah si elle sort ni avec Sasuke ni avec toi …

C'est vrai ça. Sakura n'est pas sortie avec Sasuke ni avec moi alors que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de nous agacer avec ça. La dernière fois qu'elle est sortie avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Neji avant qu'il sorte avec Tenten, leur couple avait étonné tout le monde mais il n'avait pas duré.

Finalement, si Ino ne racontait pas de crack, ça voudrait dire que Sasuke avait vraiment clos notre idiot de triangle amoureux de l'époque.

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa de plein fouet comme si je venais de recevoir un éclair.

- Hey minute ! Comment tu sais que Sasuke n'ait jamais sorti avec Sakura ?

Inari sembla troublé quelques minutes puis il reprit rapidement son air habituel.

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de t'en parler. En fait, ça m'a étonné de te retrouver ici parce que quelques semaines avant, on avait trouvé Sasuke.

- NANI !? Sasuke, Sasuke mon ex coéquipier ? Sasuke le taciturne, misogyne et arrogant ? Il était ici ? Il est encore là ?

- Ouh la…calme toi, Naruto. Bah en fait, il vit avec nous maintenant.

- C'est…c'est vrai…Sasuke vit…avec vous…et…il est vivant et pas obsédé de vengeance et tout et tout ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Peu importe ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller au pays des vagues !

Inari acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nous ramâmes plus rapidement. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer. Ça avait été trop facile. Il m'avait prit trop peu de temps pour aller de Konoha jusqu'au pays des vagues et je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas. J'allais revoir Sasuke que je n'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps, j'allais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire et lui demander des explications pour tout. J'avais hâte et j'étais impatient de retrouver Sasuke. Mes mains devenaient moites, ma gorge sèche, mes oreilles bourdonnantes puis mon estomac semblait abriter une colonie de papillons

Inari et moi ne parlions plus.

Je voyais déjà le pays des vagues au loin et je ramais encore plus vite pour atteindre le rivage. Nous atteignîmes rapidement le port. Le pont se tenait fièrement entre le pays des vagues et l'autre pays dont le nom m'échappe. La ville était en effet beaucoup plus jolie que celle que j'avais vu autrefois. J'avais même l'impression que les gens portaient des couleurs plus vives. Le soleil brillait fortement sur la ville. J'aurais pu profiter plus longuement de la vue de cette nouvelle ville mais de revoir Sasuke m'était beaucoup plus important.

À ce moment, un vieillard apparut au devant d'Inari en lui adressant un grand sourire. Celui-là je le reconnus sans peine. Le vieux Tazuna n'avait pas changé du tout.

- Inari-kun ! S'exclama le vieil homme. Qui ramènes-tu avec toi ?

- Bah…Ojii-san, tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est Naruto de Konohagakure !

Tazuna me scruta un moment, cherchant sûrement le gamin de 12 ans que j'étais autre fois mais je dois avouer que je me suis même étonné qu'Inari me reconnaisse puisque je n'étais plus vraiment le gamin d'autre fois. Après quelques secondes, les yeux du vieil homme s'arrondirent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Oh Kami-sama mais c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

- C'est ce que je disais, soupira Inari.

- Avec tout ce qui c'est passé à Hi no kuni, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et encore moins à te voir vivant. C'est un vrai miracle de te voir ici. Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de donner ton prénom à mon pont.

- Vous avez donné mon prénom à votre pont ?

- Ah…c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas au courant mais bon, mon pont a ton prénom et grâce à cela, il tient toujours, ricana t'il.

Je restais abasourdi. Pendant cette mission, j'avais été idiot plus qu'autre chose, je n'avais rien fait de spécial, ne ? Pourtant qu'il ait donné mon prénom à son pont, c'est que j'avais du faire quelque chose de spécial. J'avais…qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Sasuke avait faillit mourir de ma faute ! Ah…bah j'avais sauvé Inari et Tsunami des deux samouraïs de pacotille mais n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ça. Le pont aurait du s'appeler Sasuke ou Kakashi, pas Naruto….

- Bon laisse, Ojii-san, tu ne fais que le mettre mal à l'aise. Sasuke-san est toujours à la maison ?

- Non, il est sorti. Il est allé du côté de la plage de Faye Island, je pense.

- Naruto, tu veux que je t'accompagne ou … ?

- Non, non ça va. Je me rappelle encore de où ça se trouve. Merci…

Je laissais le vieux et le brun en tête à tête. Même si je ne savais pas où se trouvait Faye Island, je voulais retrouver Sasuke, seul. J'abordais la ville en cherchant des panneaux de mes yeux. J'avais une drôle d'impression, celle de pouvoir enfin toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts. Je n'avais jamais accompli un rêve jusque là, j'avais seulement vu ceux des autres se réaliser. Les miens étaient partis en fumée un à un. Celui-la, j'y tenais même si il avait une importance minime par rapport à tout ce qui se passait dans le monde. Je voulais revoir mon ami d'antan, peu importe ce qui se passerait par la suite. Si il voulait vraiment me tuer comme le disait Kyuubi alors ce serait tant pis, je repartirais je ne sais où et vagabonderait jusqu'à ma mort. Idiot…vraiment…mais je ne savais pas vraiment comme réagir si je me faisais ''rejeter'' par Sasuke. J'avais simplement peur de sa réaction en me voyant. Lorsque nous avions 15 ans, que nous nous sommes vu, il avait simplement tenté de me tuer alors maintenant, je me posais des questions.

Je vis enfin un panneau indiquant ''Faye Island''. Ce n'était pas vraiment une île, juste un quartier tout près d'ici. Il ne me restait que quelques pas à faire et je tomberais sur Sasuke, chaque pas me rapprochait de mon rêve ou de mon cauchemar dépendant de ce qui allait suivre.

Mon cœur battait à l'unissions avec mes pas. Je voyais la plage se dessiner au loin. Je me mis à courir vers l'étendue gigantesque de sable en cherchant des yeux, mon ami. La plage était complètement déserte et le silence était roi, seul le murmure des vagues d'échouant contre la plage ou les rochers venaient à mes oreilles.

Pas de Sasuke en vue, je m'avançais sur l'étendue de sable très lentement en regardant tout autour de moi. Je commençais à désespérer en ne voyant personne jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur une silhouette au loin.

Je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas indiquer ma présence, jusqu'à être tout près de celui que je croyais être l'objet principal de mon rêve.

Il lui était semblable avec une apparence physique plus vieille, certes.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs mais étaient toujours ébène. Il était visiblement un peu plus grand que moi, peut-être même plus grand qu'Inari. Ses yeux d'un noir qui donnait l'illusion d'un puit sans fond fixaient l'océan. Il avait la peau aussi pâle que neige, peut-être même plus pâle qu'auparavant. Son cou était fin et il avait toujours un port gracieux. Il avait comme moi subit les dommages du temps et était plus maigre qu'auparavant. Il était assis sur un rocher, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ceux-ci.

C'était sans aucun doute Sasuke mais là, debout près de lui, je restais paralysé, comme hypnotisé par son apparence qui avait tant changé depuis ces 8ans. Nous avions tout deux 23 ans, étions tous deux majeurs et tous deux si différents d'autre fois. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller lui parler, m'approcher de lui et entendre le timbre de sa voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis fort longtemps. Sakura se serait sûrement jeté sur lui en glapissant mais moi, je me sentais trop mal pour me présenter devant lui. Mon rêve était accompli en quelque sorte, il ne restait que la réaction de Sasuke…

Je me rapprochais de lui si près qu'il m'aperçut enfin, ses yeux noirs croisèrent les miens dans une totale incompréhension, j'eus la certitude qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas et pourtant après un moment, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Je ne pus dire pourquoi mais à cet instant je sentis une brusque colère prendre possession de mon corps. Toute ma rage contre lui ressortie à cet instant. Je me jetais sur lui et le plaquait durement au sol en le maintenant par les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Hurlais-je sous son regard tétanisé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti chez cette enflure de serpent !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te foutais des pleures de Sakura ? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu à Konoha ? Pourquoi, pourquoi !? Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce ta vengeance comptait plus que nous…pourquoi….

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues jusqu'à ce que ma vue se brouille vraiment. Sasuke me regardait encore un peu ébranlé par tout ce que je venais de dire. Je sentais son cœur battre à la chamade de là où mes mains se tenaient. Il déposa lentement ses mains sur mes épaules pour me pousser sur le côté et se dégager du sol. J'essuyais mes larmes d'un geste vif sans oser regarder mon ancien coéquipier de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Naruto ? Me demanda t'il d'une voix neutre.

- Ah…c'est ça fait l'innocent ! C'est vrai qu'avec un mec sans cœur on peut pas s'attendre à un ''je suis content de te voir'' ou ''je suis désolé'' ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Eh bah chapeau, plus sans sentiment que toi, tu meurs !

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise à la fin !?

- Ce que tu penses vraiment ! Ça changerait !

Sasuke se releva en m'ignorant royalement et il marcha un peu plus loin, prêt à passer son chemin et à faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. C'était typique et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je ne m'y ferais jamais. « Tu parles d'un rêve idiot ! Pensais-je ». J'étais en colère parce que mon rêve était nul, que je pensais qu'il m'apporterait plus de joie ou parce que simplement, j'attendais trop de Sasuke.

Mais je ne voulais pas en rester là, le laisser partir signait ma défaite. Je me relevais et accourait vers lui pour nous précipiter dans la mer. Au contact de l'eau je sentis mon corps se glacer et je me demandais si je savais encore nager, en fait je me sentais encore trop faible et je m'accrochais à la paroi rocheuse. Sasuke sortie la tête de l'eau à son tour, secouant ses cheveux inondés d'eau dans tous les sens et me regardant d'un air meurtrier.

- Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! s'exclama t'il en nageant jusqu'à moi.

- Bah au moins j'ai capté ton attention…

- Hmph, allez je me tire. Rentre donc à Konoha.

Il s'éloigna lentement comme pour chercher à fuir mais il me connaît mal, même très mal. C'est pour cela qu'il se ramassa un rasengan à deux centimètres de lui et que du à la violence du coup, il replongea dans l'eau glacé. J'haletais de ce simple geste, je m'épuisais trop facilement mais je me sentais tellement faible, pourtant, je ne laisserai partir Sasuke pour rien au monde.

Il se retourna vers moi avec colère mais on dirait que sa colère se transforma rapidement en inquiétude.

- Naruto…tu es exsangue.

- Je m'en fous, Sasuke ! Je m'en fous d'accord ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour partir de Konoha et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour te retrouver bordel ! Parce que je n'avais plus rien à faire à Konoha et que je m'étais promis de t'y ramener avant mais là…là je voulais juste te voir et savoir si ta putain d'ambition de vengeance avait changé ou si ton attitude à la noix s'était amélioré mais non, rien, tu t'en fous de moi !

- …

L'Uchiwa avait perdu toute assurance impassible, il était là, me fixant de ses yeux noirs inquiets, pétillants de tristesse mais il finit par s'éloigner sans rien rajouter. Sorti de l'eau, il secoua légèrement la tête et parti sans m'adresser un autre regard. J'avais mal, non pas de faim ou de fatigue mais je sentais mes yeux me brûler et une citrouille énorme encombrer ma gorge. Comme si tous mes efforts, tout ce que j'avais fait pour retrouver ce Sasuke de malheur, étaient inutiles. J'avais trop espéré de cet être taciturne. Il se foutait de moi, je ne lui faisais ni chaud, ni froid et de me revoir après tant d'années, l'indifférait.

Je laissais glisser ma tête dans l'eau où je purgeais une quantité de larmes invisibles, larmes qui se confondaient avec l'eau et partaient au loin, portant mes espoirs et rêves idiots.

Je cherchais l'ombre pour souffrir en paix, l'ombre dans cette eau atrocement glacée.

Quel con j'avais pu être pour quitter ma ville natale, puiser un chakra démoniaque jusqu'à sa dernière goutte, retrouver un soit disant ami que j'indifférais. Je me trouvais bête, idiot, inutile, détruit. Peut-être à cause de la fatigue puisque jamais je ne m'étais imaginé être assez faible pour abandonner d'une telle manière mais j'avais changé, je le savais.

Je me callais encore plus dans l'eau glacée, espérant disparaître moi aussi comme mes larmes, me dissoudre dans l'eau et me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve où j'aurais tout juste 12 ans et où mon meilleur ami ne trahirait jamais Konoha.

Je voulais émerger de ce cauchemar où les Freiyja avaient pris possession de nos vies, de nos rêves.

Mais lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, ce fût pour me rendre compte que je ne dormais pas.

J'étais Naruto Uzumaki, pas le plus imprévisible des ninjas qui convoitait le poste d'Hokage mais bien Naruto Uzumaki, le lâche qui avait abandonné Konoha pour un rêve qui s'était réalisé facilement mais qui ne m'apportait rien que de l'amertume.

Je venais de réaliser l'essentiel de ma situation, elle ne menait à rien si Sasuke se foutait de moi ...


	3. Révélation douloureuse

**Titre **: Owari Da

**Chapitre **: 3

**Auteur **: Megami

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire ...

**Note **: Deuxième chapitre, attention les émotifs XD !

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'accomplissement de mon rêve idiot. Tazuna avait insisté pour que je reste chez lui mais je ne souhaitais pas l'encombrer outre mesure et supporter Sasuke. Il ne m'adressait pas la parole, m'évitait toute la journée et souhait indéniablement mon départ. Il semblait toujours sur le qui-vive et une chose m'était sautée au visage un beau matin. Ce n'était plus le Sasuke d'antan, ni celui de l'équipe 7, ni le précieux jouet d'Orochimaru. Ce n'était que le fantôme de celui qui était mon model. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec lui et si il avait un jour eu le béguin pour moi, il n'éprouvait plus une miette d'affection ou d'amitié pour moi aujourd'hui. 

J'avais retrouvé mes forces en restant au pays des vagues, en mangeant à ma faim et en dormant sans faim qui tenaillait mon ventre.

Je n'avais pas envie de retourner à Konoha, peut-être par honte de ne pas revenir avec une médaille d'honneur à mon tableau personnel. Je pensais m'installer un peu plus loin, décrocher un petit boulot pas trop éprouvant et ruminer mes souvenirs de ninja fier en attendant ma mort. Peut-être que je croiserai Sasuke de temps en temps, alors je lui lancerais mon regard haineux et passerais mon chemin. ''Quel avenir passionnant'' pensai-je…

Je courrais comme chaque matin pour me replonger dans ma force d'antan, aussi inutile soit-elle maintenant. Lorsque je courrais, j'oubliais le reste du monde, j'avais l'impression que le monde m'appartenait et que chaque pas me rapprochait d'un destin plus glorieux. Ce fut Inari qui m'interrompu dans ma course, son sourire juvénile ornant fièrement ses lèvres frêles.

- Ohayo, Naruto-san, lança t'il gaiement en agitant la main.

Je lui rendis un signe de main et stoppait ma course pour m'approcher du jeune homme qui était en compagnie d'une jeune fille au teint mâte et à la chevelure d'or. Je devinais sans problème que c'était la fameuse fiancée d'Inari. Elle était plutôt mignonne, une fille naturelle, sans artifice qui réussissait à se faire remarquer sans problème. Toute gênée, la jeune fille s'inclina devant moi.

- Inari-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, je me sens vieux, ricanai-je.

- Oh je … suis désolé …

- Ça va, je rigolais.

Inari passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et avec fierté, il annonça :

- Naruto, je te présente ma fiancée, Naho.

- Content de te rencontrer, Naho.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, assura t'elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Dis Naruto, tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ?

J'hochais la tête rapidement, il faut dire que manger devient un vrai plaisir lorsqu'on n'a pas pu manger à sa faim pendant si longtemps. Nous marchâmes en direction d'un petit restaurant dans le centre de la ville. Le pays des vagues était bourdonnant d'activité à un tel point que je ne le reconnaissais que très peu et que la question ''mais pourquoi les Freiyja ne l'ont pas prit'' me brûlait les lèvres. Les Freiyja restaient un mystère pour moi, qui plus est, un mystère qui allait en rester un pour tous dans ce monde.

Nous atteignîmes enfin le restaurant au moment où … Sasuke en sortait. Il m'adressa un regard impassible, je lui adressais un regard furieux et nous passâmes notre chemin.

Inari, Naho et moi nous installâmes à une table près de la fenêtre et attendîmes qu'on vienne nous servir.

- C'est la guerre froide entre Sasuke et toi, remarqua Inari, quand il mange à la maison, tu manges dehors, quand tu manges à la maison, il mange dehors. Puis quand vous vous croisez, on dirait que vous vous déclarez la guerre d'un seul regard. T'avais l'air si enthousiaste de le retrouver pourtant.

- Sasuke est le mec le plus con que je connaisse, c'est tout.

Ma phrase eut le don de foutre un froid entre nous. Les conversations cessèrent un moment puis elles reprirent, dans des sujets légers comme la température ou les dernières nouvelles. Dans de telles circonstances, je préférais rester à part et passer pour le râleur de service. Après ce repas, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je fis le tour du pays des vagues et rentrait chez le vieux Tazuna qui m'accueillit d'un sourire généreux. Il m'invita à s'asseoir près de lui tout en délaissant son journal un moment.

- Ah Naruto, il fallait que je te parle justement.

J'hochais la tête et m'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il toussota un moment avant de dire :

- Je sais que tu veux partir mais encore une fois, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Les Freiyja sont sur tous les continents et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partir maintenant. Tu ne nous déranges pas et en plus, on te doit bien ça. Tu as quand même sauvé notre pays.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai agis en idiot et …

- Tu as sauvé ma fille et mon petit-fils, Naruto. Cela vaut bien tout l'or du monde pour moi.

- Si vous le dites mais je tiens quand même à partir, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à faire ici …

- C'est à cause de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait prit un air sérieux comme si ma réponse allait changer quelque chose et je ne trouvais pas quoi lui répondre. Lui dire que oui, que ce mec m'avait déçu et que je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler, que j'étais furax et que mes caprices d'immature me menaient à vouloir disparaître de sa vie à jamais ? Non, sûrement pas. Je préférais encore être imprécis dans ma réponse.

- Entre autre, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Vous qui vous entendiez si bien à l'époque, cela m'étonne fortement que votre relation se soit détériorée à ce point.

- On s'entendait bien ?! On passait notre temps à nous disputer et à se chercher des noises !

- Peut-être mais c'était une démonstration d'amitié plus qu'autre chose et puis, j'aurais pu jurer que Sasuke t'aimait bien.

- C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça et je trouve ça toujours aussi idiot, maugréai-je en roulant les yeux.

- À toi de voir Naruto mais il serait dommage que tu abandonnes si vite alors que tu cassais les oreilles à tout le monde en criant que tu allais devenir Hokage.

Je soupirais mais ma décision était prise. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même et furieux contre Sasuke au point de me voiler la face.

Avec Sasuke, j'étais passé par toutes la gamme des émotions, le meilleur comme le pire mais le pire empiétait sur le meilleur et me laissait une image désagréable de ce mec que je ne piffais plus du tout. J'étais persuadé que notre haine était mutuelle.

Tazuna ne me retint pas plus longtemps et je gagnais la chambre que je logeais.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'allongeais sur le lit en fixant le plafond, me laissant aller dans une grande réflexion sur moi-même.

Bientôt, le sommeil me gagna et je m'évadais dans le monde des rêves …

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard, il devait être 20h00 passé et j'avais toujours le même sentiment amer au fond du cœur, comme un sentiment de défaite. Je me levais, frottais mes yeux et m'étirais longuement avant de sortir de ma chambre. Ma démarche palpait la fatigue. Je descendis les escaliers et m'arrêtais devant le salon où Tsunami, Inari et Tazuna étaient en grande discussion. Je n'osais pas les interrompre et restais en retrait. La conversation avait prit un ton sérieux, presque dramatique.

- … Je le comprends, ce qu'il vit doit être très difficile, il faut qu'on retienne Naruto ici, pour lui

- Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Naruto partir. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air de tenir à ce qu'il reste ici et si ce sont ces volontés …

- Non, je pense que la venue de Naruto le trouble plus qu'autre chose mais on sait bien qu'il l'apprécie, qu'il n'a pas cessé de relater ses souvenirs avec lui.

- Si tu veux, je vais parler à Naruto.

Tazuna du hocher la tête mais je ne le vis pas. Derrière le mur qui me séparait de la scène, je souriais inconsciemment. Peut-être que j'avais toujours rêvé d'entendre ses mots … enfin, pas toujours, disons depuis quelques jours. Sasuke avait besoin de moi, ne cessait de relater nos souvenirs en commun ? Mon cœur dut manquer deux battements quand je l'entendis. Même si cela ne venait pas de sa bouche, ça me faisait plaisir. J'avais peut-être abandonné trop vite finalement et là, je le réalisais, que j'aurais du persister mais comme je le pense toujours, j'ai changé et j'ai tendance à croire que tout est perdu sans rien avoir essayé, tout ça, c'est à cause des Freiyja qui m'ont enlevé tous mes principes et le jour où je me suis fait enlevé mon bandeau frontal, que je l'ai vu se faire trancher par un kunai, je suis devenu un autre. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main, que je redevienne moi.

Les conversations reprenaient au salon.

- Sinon … Sasuke va bien ?

- Oh … ça pourrait aller mieux …

- Le docteur est passé très tôt ce matin, il a dit que Sasuke allait … eh bien … pour l'instant … il va … plutôt bien …

- Comparé à la semaine dernière, c'est sûr qu'il a l'air de bien se porter …

- Il me fait de la peine ce gamin, il est de plus en plus fragile, de plus en plus pâle. En fait, il a peut-être vraiment peur que Naruto le voit comme il est là alors qu'avant, il … était vraiment vif et énergique …

- Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'il va mourir.

Mourir … mourir … Sasuke …  
Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements, pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter, je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation parce que dans mes oreilles, les mots ''Sasuke'' et ''mourir'' résonnaient et bourdonnaient répétitivement. J'avais mal, mon cœur me serrait, semblait vouloir s'arracher à mon corps. Ma vue s'embrouilla en une myriade d'étoiles comme celle au dessus des océans lors d'un couché de soleil. Je ne pu retenir un sanglot indiscret.

- … N … non.

J'attirais l'attention des autres qui se retournèrent vers moi brusquement mais je me mettais déjà à courir comme un déchaîné, à courir sans regarder où j'allais. Je ne voyais plus devant moi, un voile avait prit ma vue et mon cœur se serrait à en provoquer d'atroces sanglots. On pouvait prendre Konoha, ma liberté, mon honneur mais pas Sasuke … tout sauf lui … je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas le croire, pas Sasuke, pas lui. Il était fort, plus que quiconque et j'avais besoin de m'y accrocher, j'avais besoin de mon ami dans cette histoire affreuse. Était-il possible que dans ma quête de la liberté, j'ai touché le fond de la tristesse ?

L'image de Sasuke, son sourire discret et sa volonté à toute épreuve. J'étais jaloux de lui, je voulais lui ressembler et sans vouloir me l'avouer réellement, j'éprouvais quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour ce mec …

Mes sanglots me firent tomber à genoux au pied d'un sapin centenaire.

Peut-être l'avais-je réalisé ? En regardant le paysage à travers ma vue embuée de larmes, que j'avais peur, tellement peur de vivre dans un monde sans lui. De l'avoir vu, même si il me détestait, ça m'avait inconsciemment fait plaisir.  
Sasuke … pourquoi … ?

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et quand je me retournais, j'aperçus Tsunami, la mère d'Inari. Elle avait un visage triste de pitié pour l'être sanglotant que j'étais. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés alors que j'essuyais rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de main.

- Désolée Naruto, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. C'est vraiment la pire façon d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ... je suis … vraiment … désolée.

Mes sanglots m'empêchaient de parler, j'avais beau avoir cessé de pleurer, mon dos faisait des simagrées incessantes et ma gorge échappait des hoquets répétitifs. J'avais mal au ventre de tant sangloter et l'impression d'exploser m'envahissait.

La main de Tsunami caressait mon dos. Elle tentait de me calmer … en vain … mais comment pouvait-on consoler quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami allait mourir.

- Ça … ça va, murmurai-je difficilement, ce n'est … n'est tout de même … pas de votre faute si … Sa …. Sasuke va … mou … mourir …

- Non mais … nous aurions du être plus discret sur le sujet quand on savait que tu étais dans les parages.

- Je l'aurai su d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne ?

- Oui … mais …

- Ça va, Tsunami-san …

J'avais calmé mes sanglots et ranger ma rage et ma tristesse au fond de mon esprit tel qu'apprit dans l'éducation d'un ninja. Je me focalisais sur mon souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus calme. Tsunami se releva et m'adressa un sourire réconfortant. Je me relevais à mon tour et nous prîmes le chemin du retour dans un long silence de réflexion. Une fois rentré, Inari et Tazuna ne me posèrent pas de question et me laissèrent aller dans ma chambre sans objection.

J'étais en fait resté à l'étage, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre, je prenais le temps de calmer la tempête qui perdurait en moins comme un ouragan déchaîné et je savais qu'alerté par tant d'émotions, Kyuubi en profiterait pour faufiler sa colère entre mes sentiments et ainsi prendre contrôle de mon être, ce que j'essayais d'éviter à tout prix.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des bruits de pas discret monter l'escalier à ma gauche et aborder le corridor d'un pas lent. J'élevais lentement la tête pour apercevoir Sasuke qui n'avait pas daigné m'adresser un regard. Il passa devant moi, s'apprêtant à aller vers sa chambre.

- Sasuke !

Le taciturne se retourna vers moi d'un geste lent et éleva un sourcil pour toute réponse.

- Est-ce que tu … est-ce que … tu veux vraiment que je parte d'ici ?

Il fit marche arrière et se planta devant moi. Sans lâcher le contact visuel, il prit mes deux poignets et les plaqua brusquement contre le mur en approchant lentement son corps du mien puis sa bouche de mon oreille droite. Je ne pu réprimer un frisson qui ne manqua pas d'échapper au grand ténébreux. Son odeur habituelle envahit mes narines, me rappelant nos plus tendres souvenirs de préadolescence. C'était une odeur fruité de tangerine qu'émanait de ses cheveux ébènes, le parfum d'un shampoing quelconque sûrement. Sa voix s'était transformée en un murmure suave à mon oreille.

- Réponds d'abord à ma question …

J'opinais de la tête. J'étais comme paralysé, dans l'incapacité de refuser quelque chose à mon meilleur ami, qui plus est, mon meilleur ami mourant.

- Tu as quitté Konoha, murmura t'il, tu as couru le risque de te faire tuer par les Freiyja et tout ça … pour moi ?

J'hochais la tête une seconde fois en tentant de déceler un signe de reconnaissance ou d'amitié venant de Sasuke mais il était toujours aussi impassible.

- Donc Sakura est morte, élucida t'il.

- … Sa … Sakura n'est … elle n'est pas … mo … morte, bégayai-je.

- Et tu l'as abandonné ?

- Je … mais … ou … oui.

- Lui as-tu promis de me ramener à Konoha avec toi ?

- … N … Non.

- Tu as préféré me retrouver plutôt que de rester auprès des habitants de Konoha ? Tu as abandonné ta ville natale et tout les habitants de Konoha à leur triste sort sans tenter de les sauver au péril de ta vie ?

- … Peut-être … peut-être bien … peut-être bien que ou … oui

- Alors tu me préfères au reste de ta vie au point de tout plaquer pour moi ou la situation à Konoha était vraiment invivable ?

- … Un … un peu des deux, murmurai-je en tremblant sous les mains de mon rival.

Il eut un léger sourire dont je ne pouvais pas donner la définition. Il était quelque part entre ironique, mystérieux et sadique. Il me lâcha, recula et continua son chemin sans rien dire, s'apprêtant une nouvelle fois à rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Sasuke !

Une nouvelle fois, il se retourna et me toisa de son regard impassible.

- Alors … est-ce que tu veux que je parte d'ici ?

Il y'eut un instant de silence long et pénible, de pourtant quelques secondes. Sa réponse eut le dont de m'estomaquer au plus haut point.

- Oui, retourne à Konoha, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.

Puis il entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant le cœur battant à la chamade et le sang frappant bruyamment dans mes tempes …


	4. Pleurer contre toi

**Titre **: Owari Da (_C'est la fin _en japonais)

**Chapitre **: 4

**Auteur **: Megami

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Genre **: Drame, romance, deathfic ...

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi :(

**Note **: Je prends du retard dans la publication de mes fics, je suis vraiment désolée :( mais en ce moment, je manque de temps. Il est facile de publier celle-ci (elle est déja toute écrite XD) mais pour mon autre, ça devient difficile ...  
Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Laissez vos comm's :D, ça fera plaisir à Megami-chan quand elle rentrera XD !

* * *

Je n'avais cessé de l'observer durant ces derniers jours qui me séparaient de mon départ. Sasuke avait invraisemblablement changé. Du fait qu'il allait mourir sûrement. Ça me faisait mal au cœur mais même en tentant de lui parler mainte fois, je n'obtenais aucune marque d'affection de sa part. 

Il était devenu ainsi, comme si il était mort avant le temps et que seule sa carcasse se déplaçait pendant qu'il psalmodiait quelques sarcasmes de temps en temps, par habitude sûrement.

Dans la chambre qui avait été élue mienne depuis quelque temps, je m'étais assis au bureau en tapotant sur celui-ci de mes doigts. Je n'avais rien à faire et rien à espérer. J'allais partir de cet endroit pour la volonté d'un mourrant qui me déchirait le cœur.

Ma tête s'affaissa contre ledit bureau et je regardais mes doigts pianotant frénétiquement contre le bois. Mon oreille coller contre le bureau, j'entendais avec résonance le bruit sourd que faisait mes doigts.

Les souvenirs affluaient en moi depuis. Je pensais sans cesse à Sasuke, non pas la loque qu'il était à présent mais le vrai Sasuke, celui qui était déterminé, qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, celui qui était mon meilleur ami, mon vrai meilleur ami.

Des perles d'eau pure dévalèrent mes joues et s'engouffrèrent dans mon cou sans que je puisse les retenir. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

J'avais l'impression d'être devant une impasse. Sasuke allait mourir, il exigeait que je parte sans raison précise et ne m'aimait plus ni amicalement ni autrement.

Ce soir, je devais partir comme prévu même si mon cœur me faisait mal à en crever.

Je me levais dudit bureau et marchait, comme à moitié assommé, jusqu'à la sortie de ma chambre. Là dans le couloir, je me fis bousculé par Inari qui transportait un bol de soupe puis par Tsunami qui transportait une grande quantité de couverture.

Je ne pus poser une question qu'ils disparaissaient dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Ma curiosité piquée à vif, je les suivis jusqu'à la chambre du taciturne.

Je restais en retrait, regardant de loin la scène dramatique se déroulant devant mes yeux …

Tsunami passait une tonne de couverture sur le corps de Sasuke, Inari venait de poser un ligne mouillé contre le front du taciturne et un homme en blouse blanche, plus précisément un médecin du village, était à son chevet, à l'examiner comme un objet quelconque. Au coin de la pièce, Tazuna, tout comme moi, restait impuissant, l'air inquiet. Son regard croisa le mien puis il me fit un signe de main afin que j'entre à mon tour. Son regard se fit dur sur le mien et je compris que les paroles qu'il allait prononcer, seraient de même mesure. Je me présentais lentement vers lui comme si chaque pas me rapprochait d'une tristesse imminente. Il se racla la gorge et finalement m'annonça, son regard posé sur Sasuke pour me prouver que le sujet de sa phrase allait être le taciturne :

- Naruto, j'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle …

Je retenais mon souffle tandis que mes poings se serraient à en faire blanchir mes phalanges et que mon cœur battait comme les ailes d'un papillon emprisonné.

- Sasuke ne va pas bien du tout, continua t'il lentement, c'est arriver souvent mais … on ne sait jamais si il va s'en sortir oui ou non. Il ne fait preuve d'aucune volonté de vivre et chaque fois, ça relevait du miracle …

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer …

- Le docteur Etsumi fait de son possible, crois moi mais Sasuke est vraiment dans un sal état …

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer …

- Prépare toi mentalement, Naruto …

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer … mince, je ne tiendrais jamais ! Et tous mes principes ? Où sont-ils ? Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas … pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer. Tous ses sanglots et ses larmes me restent en travers de la gorge. Je ne dois plus respirer sinon je vais pleurer … je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer …

J'ai mal si mal, trop mal … je voudrais crier, crier à plein poumon ma douleur … je ne dois pas, ne veux pas … pleurer …

J'hoche la tête vers le vieux Tazuna alors que mes traits se déforment de ma tristesse.

- Je … je veux … veux être … seul, oui … seul, murmurai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Alors je m'enfuis, je fuis cette scène de ma vie si atroce, cette source de tristesse. _Il_ se fouaitt de moi pourquoi devrai-je pleurer pour lui ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal pour lui ? Pourquoi mon cœur me serre si fort, pourquoi mon ventre est noué, mes membres tremblants et une citrouille énorme semble se mettre en travers de ma gorge ? Pourquoi devais-je ressentir tout ça pour lui ? Sasuke ne le mérite pas, pas du tout. Je ne veux pas pleurer …

Mes poings rencontrèrent le mur dans un geste violent alors que mes yeux s'emplissaient brusquement de larmes qui coulèrent sur mes joues en grande quantité. Pourquoi pleurai-je … pourquoi …

Mes jointures étaient ensanglantés et je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps pendant que mon front d'appuyait au mur.

- 'Tain tu me fais chier, Sasuke !

Personne ne dut m'entendre mais je devais prononcer ses paroles pour les immortaliser à jamais dans le vent du son. J'aurais voulu hurler à la façon d'un chanteur de hardcore, toute la rage que mon corps contenait mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge si ce n'est que de répétitifs sanglots que j'étouffais quand je le pouvais.

- Naruto-san …

Je me tournais vivement vers Inari en tentant d'avoir l'air fort et d'effacer ma tristesse et ma colère à ses yeux mais c'était peine perdue. À travers mes larmes, je souhaitais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seul, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Ça va, murmurai-je sans réussir à sourire tellement mon menton tremblait.

- Oui, ça se voit, ironisa t'il sans méchanceté.

- …

- Naruto … je sais que Sasuke a l'air … méchant avec toi mais tu sais, il tient beaucoup à toi, peut-être même autant que tu tiens à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te … dis que je tiens à lui ?

- Tu ne pleurerais pas pour lui si tu ne tenais pas à lui.

- …

- Naruto, si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt alors prouve lui que la vie vaut mieux que ça, donne lui le goût de vivre pour que ses chances de survivre deviennent plus grandes.

- … Il va mourir … d'une manière ou d'une autre … si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera plus tard et lui, si il ne tient plus du tout à la vie et si il veut mourir, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

- Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi. Quand j'étais petit, tu m'as aidé à changer, à traverser une passe difficile !

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- En quoi !?

- … Ce n'est pas pareil j'te dis !

- Comme tu voudras Naruto mais si t'es aussi borné que Sasuke l'est, il va crevé sans que vous ayez pu vous réconcilier et ça, tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie !

- C'est pas vrai ça, tout le monde essaye de contrôler ma vie ou quoi !?

- Parce que ta vie, c'est Sasuke ?

Mes joues durent rougir fortement car je les sentais me picoter à travers mes filets de larme mais je ne laissais pas Inari sans réponse avant qu'il ne s'imagine n'importe quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !?

- Rien de déplacer, m'assura t'il.

J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de main puis tentait une nouvelle fois de calmer mon corps prit de soubresauts, mes sanglots provoquant ceux-ci. C'était l'enseignement même des ninjas que je ne respectais pas et que j'omettais volontairement de mon esprit, ce que je n'avais jamais pensé faire auparavant. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrait comme me l'avait précisément mon senseï lors des enseignements de ma préadolescence. Je me les rappelais parfaitement …

_Nous venions de rentrer d'une mission dans les alentours de Suna no kuni. Sasuke s'était ramassé un kunai dans l'épaule et Sakura avait perdu tous ses moyens, s'était agité comme une flamme au contact de l'essence et s'était mise à pleurer et à rager sans s'occuper du danger imminent, me laissant seul face au danger. Kakashi-senseï commençait à se tanner du comportement trop émotif de son élève et avait un jour préparé quelques exercices pour contrer les émotions et se comporter en ninja digne de ce nom …_

_- Bon … on dirait que vous avez presque tous oublié les enseignements pour contenir vos émotions …_

_- C'est vrai ça ! Sasuke-teme devrait vraiment se reprendre, avais-je grogné contre mon rival pour le rabaisser_

_- Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui a pleurniché comme un gosse en partant du pays des vagues, s'était tout de suite écriée Sakura. _

_- C'est pas vrai, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil ! _

_Kakashi-senseï eut un sourire en coin à travers son masque mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Sasuke n'avait pas sourcillé, fidèle à lui-même, il devait se contenter de trouver cet entraînement idiot et de se croire supérieur à nous. _

_- Bon, ça suffit vous deux. _

_Aussitôt, Sakura et moi, nous nous étions calmés puis Kakashi-senseï avait continué son enseignement. _

_- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à contenir nos émotions, reprit-il. Quand vous ressentez des émotions vraiment fortes, comment les contrôlez-vous ?_

_Le regard de Kakashi-senseï était tombé sur Sasuke. qui de son attitude de glaçon habituel, donnait une réponse digne de lui :_

_- Quelles émotions ? _

_Le senseï n'insista pas. À côté de moi, Sakura avait un sourire gigantesque tout en regardant Sasuke et en murmurant doucement ''Sasuke-kun est trop classe !''. Le regard de Kakashi était tombé sur moi et il m'avait posé la même question._

_- Ben … j'en sais rien … _

_Là, il n'insista pas non plus et se tourna finalement vers Sakura qui était toujours en grande admiration devant sa majesté Sasuke. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver …  
Kakashi-senseï claqua des doigts pour capter son attention et elle fit rapidement volte-face vers le senseï._

_- Euh … je … euh … me concentre, ferme les yeux, inspire, expire et pense à de belles choses et … _

- Et tu as le temps de faire ça en combat ? Questionna le senseï en fronçant un sourcil.

_- Bah … euh … c'est-à-dire que…_

_- Non, justement, il faut apprendre une autre technique. _

_C'est alors que j'appris cette fameuse technique qui malgré les apparences, s'avéra très utile. Il s'agissait de concentrer une toute petite quantité de chakra au niveau de notre cœur d'où émanaient toutes les émotions et d'un moyen qui m'était inconnu, cela marchait bien, même trop bien. Ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard que je découvris le pot aux roses. Le chakra ne pouvait pas se rendre jusqu'à mon cœur, tout ce passait dans mon esprit._

Au moment présent, je m'étais remis de mes émotions. Inari me fixait de ses grands yeux tristes et je faisais de même. Je le regardais puis doucement lui adressait un soupir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Demandai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je n'en sais rien … de parler à Sasuke … de … peut-être que tu redeviennes comme tu étais avant …

- Peut-être oui …

J'entendis la voix de Tsunami réclamer la présence d'Inari et aussitôt, il s'excusa furtivement avant de disparaître à la course. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre après courte réflexion et me plantait devant le miroir en cherchant à savoir ce qui clochait chez moi. Les réponses me vinrent facilement. Je ne me ressemblais plus, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'avais été témoins et acteur d'une des scènes les plus horribles dans la vie d'un ninja et depuis, je n'étais plus ce que j'étais. Je portais des couleurs ternes, j'avais un visage sans expression. Regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je tentais un sourire mais il ne m'apparut que comme l'ombre d'un sourire.

- _Kushou, _murmurai-je en soupirant. _(Kushou Sourire forcé, amer)_

Je ne savais pas exactement comment redevenir ce petit blond exaspérant qualifié comme ninja le plus imprévisible mais je savais qu'il dormait encore quelque part au fond de mon être. Je voyais l'adolescent de 15 ans à côté de mon reflet et cherchait les différences. Primo, il ne pleurait pas, peu importe la situation. Du moins, il aurait pleuré de savoir que son meilleur ami allait mourir mais peut-être aurait-il su contenir ce tas d'émotion mieux que moi.  
Secundo, il avait les cheveux plus courts. J'avais adopté la coupe du Yondaime Hokage sous les conseils de Jiraya qui m'avait juré que je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau et moi qui rêvait de devenir Hokage, je m'étais extasié de ressembler à l'un d'eux et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour accentuer la ressemblance.  
Tertio, j'avais l'air morose et triste, ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout. La vérité était que Naruto Uzumaki était mort et que je n'étais que la coquille sans vie qui avait pris sa place sur Terre. Moi qui me plaignais sans relâche de Sasuke qui avait trop changé, je n'étais guère mieux. Mes doigts qui pianotaient encore sans relâche sur le bureau sous le miroir, rencontrèrent une paire de ciseaux en argent qui stoppa mon geste. Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'objet métallique puis je l'empoignais et l'approchais vivement de la première mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage, puis la deuxième, la troisième … et bref.

Une fois ma coupe improvisée terminée, j'ébouriffais mes cheveux d'une main afin de leur donner leur aspect d'antan.

C'était déjà mieux, pensai-je. Le reflet de l'adolescent de 15 ans se forma dans mon esprit pour me rappeler que le fait de changer de coupe ne changeait en rien la personne de l'intérieur. Je soupirais et j'abandonnais encore une fois en me rappelant que même si je pouvais faire changer les gens, je ne possédais pas le pouvoir de me faire changer moi-même en un claquement de doigt.

Quelques mèches blondes comme le blé étaient encore épars autour de moi. Je ramassais d'un vif coup de main lesdites mèches restées regroupées ensemble et les balançait habilement dans la poubelle alors que je regagnais le couloir. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi et allait prendre des nouvelles du malade. En chemin je croisais toute la petite famille. Tsunami prit le rôle du porte-parole du groupe et avança d'un pas vers moi.

- Nous devons nous absenter, murmura t'elle doucement comme pour préserver le calme qui emplissait la maison, un parent vient de mourir et nous devons nous rendre dans une ville voisine pour son enterrement. Cela ne te dérange pas de … de t'occuper de Sasuke en attendant notre retour ? Oh … il ne risque pas d'arriver grand-chose, rassure-toi. Si vraiment la situation devient grave, tu pourras appeler le docteur Etsumi, son numéro est à côté du téléphone du salon. Il suffit … juste de lui apporter quelque chose à manger de temps en temps et de vérifier son état le plus souvent possible. Tu pourras le faire ou … ?

- Oui, je pourrais le faire, ne vous en faites pas, l'assurais-je en prenant le même ton qu'elle avait prit précédemment.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup Naruto, murmura t'elle en échappant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle m'adressa un faible sourire triste et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de passer son chemin. Ce fût le tour d'Inari de m'adresser un faible sourire, le même que sa mère. Il s'approcha de moi et murmura ''Il est encore temps'' avant de partie et de m'adresser un clin d'œil complice. Le vieux Tazuna se contenta de me dire qu'ils seraient de retour très rapidement et de suivre sa petite famille. La mort de ce proche semblait l'avoir affecté si je considérais ses pupilles dilatés et son air assombri. Je restais immobile dans ce couloir sans oser bouger jusqu'à entendre le claquement de la porte principale. La maison était vide d'un seul coup, je me sentais terriblement seul et redoutais le moment où je devrais affronter Sasuke. Mes mains commençaient à trembler d'elles-mêmes et de longs frissons commençaient à parcourir mon échine. Quelques pas me séparaient de la chambre de Sasuke. Je regardais la porte entrouverte de ladite chambre tout en imaginant la mine maladive de mon rival. J'avais peur de son état, peur de le retrouver mort. De ce fait, l'inquiétude me gagna et j'avançais d'un pas rapide vers la pièce où se trouvait Sasuke. J'entrais sans faire de bruit et m'approchais de sa silhouette emmitouflée sous une bonne dizaine de couvertures. En m'agenouillant près de lui, je remarquais qu'il dormait. Ses paupières tremblaient vivement et douloureusement sûrement. Je déposais ma main contre son front pour remarquer avec un pincement au cœur qu'il était brûlant. J'allais rapidement chercher un linge mouillé et je le posai contre son front. À ce contact froid, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en tremblant et ses pupilles onyx me fixèrent avec toute la douleur du monde.

- Na … Naru …

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un flot de toussotements. Je posais ma main contre le linge humide sur son front en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

- Ça va aller ? Demandais-je inutilement.

C'était bien la dernière question à poser à un mourant pourtant, je ne savais pas quoi d'autre demander. Sasuke ne sembla pas se soucier de ma question. Il frissonnait malgré toutes les couvertures qui l'emmitouflaient. Son regard se perdu dans le mien jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se referment violemment et qu'un mince filet de larme coule le long de sa joue.

- Sasuke !?

Je posais précipitamment mes mains contre ses deux épaules et répétais son prénom avec insistance. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ses larmes coulaient sans sanglots sous ses yeux obstinément clos qui tremblaient toujours aussi vigoureusement. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et mes bras tremblaient. J'avais peur de ses réactions comme si chacune d'elles pouvaient causer sa mort. Souffrait-il à ce point ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Ma propre respiration devint saccadée à la vue de la souffrance de Sasuke.

- Parle moi s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose …

Le silence se fit long et pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force de me révéler le sujet de sa souffrance dans une voix souffrante :

- J' … avais … tel …. tellement … es … espéré … qu … que … t … tu … ne … me … vois …. ja … jamais … co … comme … ça … Na … Naru … Naruto …

Les larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues et prenaient lentement la route de son cou. J'ignorais encore combien le fait de pleurer devant moi était douloureux pour Sasuke, encore plus que la maladie dont il souffrait. Je devinais ensuite sans peine qu'il tentait d'étouffer sa faiblesse et sa maladie par la même occasion mais rien n'y faisait. Sa main droite était appuyée contre le linge mouillé disposé sur son front et ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Je ne savais pas comment le rassurer ou le consoler. J'aurais tant aimé apaiser ses souffrances mais je ne pouvais pas grand-chose. Devant sa détresse, je ne pus que laisser mes mains glisser jusqu'à son dos et l'amener vers moi pour le serrer contre mon cœur. Son corps était maigre et frêle, il se laissait faire tel une poupée de chiffon. Sa tête prit appui de mon épaule.

- Ça ne me fait rien, Sasuke … ça ne me fait rien …

- Je … je … ne … veux … pas … que … tu … aies … pitié … de … moi …

Sa voix étouffée termina encore une fois dans un toussotement rauque. Je caressais doucement son dos pour calmer ceux-ci et serrais plus fortement le taciturne contre moi. Son cœur battait aussi à la chamade et son souffle inhabituellement saccadé, caressait mon cou. Ma main caressait toujours son échine à travers son chandail de coton bleu nuit portant toujours l'emblème de son défunt clan.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, mentis-je habilement, je veux être là et m'occuper de toi, c'est tout.

- … Na …

- Reste calme, Sasuke … reprends le contrôle, je veux encore que tu vives longtemps.

Le corps de l'Uchiwa s'était affaissé contre le mien et je sentais toute la chaleur qu'émanait son corps à travers ses vêtements amples. Tout tournait autour de moi, la lumière diffusé par le soleil ne m'apparaissait plus que comme des myriades d'infimes étoiles. Putain combien de fois allai-je pleurer encore ? J'étais pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable. Et pourtant … je le savais … inconsciemment je le savais … même l'ancien Naruto aurait pleuré en serrant contre lui une personne qu'il aimait tellement et qui allait mourir dans un avenir proche.


	5. Je ne veux pas te perdre

Titre : Owari Da (C'est la fin en japonais)

Chapitre : 5

Auteur : Megami (Ami-kun, c'est plus simple ;) )

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Drame, tragédie, shonen-ai …

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Est-ce vraiment indispensable de le dire ?

Note : Voilà, je suis revenue, je reprends le contrôle de ma fic :D ! Donc oui, ici Megami mais pour être franche, je préfère Ami-kun :)  
Donc, ça me fait assez bizarre de publier un chapitre de ma fic alors que c'était Sialeeds qui le faisait jusque là. Je l'ai écrite il y'a **_très _**longtemps, je pense que mon style a un peu changé depuis donc je vais essayer de faire quelques modifications des fois ;). Au fait, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D.

Note 2 : La chanson vers la fin du chapitre, c'est Kingyo Hanabi d'Ai Otsuka …

* * *

Je m'étais finalement endormi en serrant Sasuke dans mes bras. Il avait cessé de frissonner et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser seul après m'être réveillé. Je ne pourrais vous dire à quel point il semblait aimanté d'une quelconque propriété qui avait le don de me coller à lui. Je le regardais et il semblait paisible comme si sa maladie ne l'affectait pas à ce moment précis. Il était tellement calme que j'avais peur que la mort ait transpercé son sommeil. Je restais près de lui et surveillait son souffle pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours aussi régulier. Ma main était posée contre son dos sans pouvoir s'en décoller alors que mon autre était disposé contre son poignet que je ne cessais de caresser inconsciemment. La peau de Sasuke était aussi douce que de la soie et je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'était d'avoir ce genre de pensée à l'égard de mon ami.

Dehors, le soleil brillait très fort et éclairait une fine poussière à travers la pièce. Les yeux dans la vague, je ne remarquais pas que Sasuke s'était réveillé. Ses légers toussotements me ramenèrent à la réalité et je croisais ses yeux onyx.

- Déjà réveillé ? Demandai-je en regardant l'heure sur l'affichage rouge fluorescent à ma droite.

- Je ne dormais pas, répliqua t'il en soutenant mon regard.

- Tu faisais quoi alors ?

- Je pensais …

- À quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il était toujours aussi agréable celui-ci. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à changer de position. Je le tenais toujours aussi près de moi et ça ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je m'en rende compte pendant que les yeux fatigués de mon ami scrutaient toujours les miens.

- Naruto …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici.

- Rassures toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, répondis-je sans me démonter, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais parce que ''son altesse royale'' en a décidé ainsi.

Sasuke ne répliqua rien mais je sentais qu'il n'en avait pas la force non plus. Entre mes bras, il recommençait à trembler et sa peau me semblait plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux me fixaient avec la même intensité mais je sentais qu'ils étaient sur le point de se refermer.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, murmurai-je d'une voix rassurante.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un geste engourdi puis lentement, je me dégageais de l'étreinte que je lui donnais et me retirais de la chaleur qu'émanait son corps pour gagner l'air froid de la pièce qui me parut glacial à ce moment. Je m'éloignais, encore un peu fatigué, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sasuke répéter mon prénom accompagné de toussotements. Aussitôt je me retournais et remarquais les tremblements plus violents dont était pris mon ami. Je me précipitais pour remonter le chauffage de la pièce et allais rapidement lui chercher quelques couvertures en plus, que j'installais par-dessus la dizaine déjà disposée mais Sasuke tremblait avec la même insistance.

- J'ai … froid, murmura t'il avant de tousser.

La vitesse à laquelle son état s'était empiré m'inquiéta sérieusement mais à en croire les dires de Tsunami, ça devait être une réaction normale. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire si ce n'est qu'attendre que le chauffage monte et apporter un met chaud à Sasuke. Je lui assurais que j'allais revenir avant de me ruer vers la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à lui faire manger. Une soupe me parut la meilleure idée et je m'activais à la faire chauffer pour ensuite l'amener à Sasuke.

Le bol chaud entre les mains, je m'assis au chevet du taciturne et tentait de lui donner le bol mais ses mains retombaient mollement quand il tentait de le prendre. Je ne le laissais pas se fatiguer pour rien et commençait à le nourrir à la façon d'une mère et de son nourrisson. Je voyais bien que Sasuke se sentait honteux mais en même temps, je ne pouvais faire autrement, pas même pour préserver le précieux orgueil de Sasuke. Il finit tout de même le bol et s'endormit presque aussitôt après.

Je laissais l'Uchiwa dormir en paix en sortant de sa chambre et me ruais vers le téléphone. J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions, je voulais savoir ce que réservait l'avenir à Sasuke. Que lui restait-il ? 5 ans ? 10 ans ? C'était incertain, peut-être allait-il mourir dans trois jours ? Je voulais des détails, je voulais le pourquoi du comment. Sasuke me donnait une impression de faiblesse immense. C'était comme être devant une maison de poupée. Tout semblait si réel et irréel à la fois.

Je m'emparais du combiné d'une main tremblante et prenais un bout de papier près du téléphone de l'autre. Je composais rapidement le numéro indiqué et attendant une réponse.

-_ Allô ?_

- … Docteur Etsumi, murmurai-je mal à l'aise

- Oui ?

- Je … je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah … le deuxième protégé de Tsunami et Tazuna, dit-il, enjoué, que puis-je pour toi, gamin ?

- En fait, je … je voudrais des … je voudrais en savoir plus sur … Sasuke … sa maladie et …

Ma voix s'éteignit sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi. Je ravalais ma salive sans pouvoir ajouter un mot.

- Je vois, dit-il, si tu veux, je peux passer maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail.

- … Merci, murmurai-je tout simplement avant de raccrocher le combiné.

* * *

Le docteur Etsumi arriva donc quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un homme qui avait facilement dans la quarantaine, qui portait une blouse blanche et dont les cheveux étaient pour l'instant entre le brun et le gris. Il avait le visage légèrement marqué par l'âge. C'est avec un léger sourire que je l'accueillis et l'invitais à entrer.

Je lui servis le thé avec le minimum de bonne manière dont j'étais instruis.

- Alors gamin, que veux-tu savoir par rapport à ton petit-ami ?

Le fait qu'il m'appelle ''gamin'' commença à me tomber sur le système. D'ailleurs, j'avais plus de vingt ans, j'étais majeur et vacciné ! Ai-je déjà dit que j'avais un minimum de bonnes manières ? Ne venait-il pas de dire que Sasuke était mon petit-ami ? Je venais d'oublier mon minimum de bonnes manières …

- Comment ça mon ''petit-ami'' ?

- Euh … vous deux, vous ne sortez pas en …

- Mais pas du tout !

Bon calme toi Naruto, on obtient aucun renseignement en se fâchant.

- Désolé de m'être emporté.

- Ça va, dit-il en riant, je comprends que si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, le sujet peut être un peu choquant.

- …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, que veux-tu savoir à propos de Sasuke ?

- J'aimerais … j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa maladie et son état … combien il lui reste à vivre et tout ça …

Je vis l'homme à la blouse blanche prendre une grande inspiration tout en joignant son poing à sa main près de son menton.

- Par où commencer, murmura t'il comme pour lui-même, eh bien … Sasuke est … atteint d'une maladie incurable, inconnue jusqu'ici. C'est comme si tout son corps était atteint. Ses cinq sens s'affaiblissent et son état se détériore de jour en jour. Il peut parfois donné mine d'aller très bien puis après, il est atteint d'une longue semaine de maladie et là, on ne sait jamais si il va s'en sortir ou non. Sa maladie a été instaurée par un poison qui agit sur tout son organisme en même temps, ça provoque des douleurs intenses, surtout au niveau de la tête. C'est tout son organisme qui combat contre le poison instauré alors on ne peut pas savoir exactement quand le poison triomphera. Les médicaments renforcent les défenses de son organisme mais quand lui-même reste aussi négatif, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Sincèrement, je ne lui donne pas plus que quelques semaines.

Je n'ajoutais pas un mot, fixais le sol puis rejetais la tête en arrière pour retenir mes larmes. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir. Je ne veux pas perdre Sasuke, même si il est amer envers moi. Nous discutons encore un peu, de l'état de Sasuke puis il repart.

* * *

Je décidais de rester dehors, sous le porche, plus précisément sur la galerie où un vieux poste de radio était disposé ainsi que des vieux bancs en bois. Le soleil se couchait au loin, donnant une teinte rosée au ciel. Je m'assis sur le banc et me décidais à allumer le poste radio qui diffusa – d'abord avec des grésillements – une chanson que je devais bien avoir entendu un millier de fois. C'était la chanson préférée de Sakura-chan. Je me rappelle qu'elle la fredonnait tout le temps de sa voix merveilleusement mélodieuse. Sai lui faisait remarquer qu'elle chantait bien, moi je préférais garder ce genre de commentaire pour moi.

_« Natsu no nioi ame no naka  
de  
Bota bota ochiru kingyo hanabi  
Hikari de me ga  
kurande  
Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao »_

Les souvenirs affluaient en moi à l'entente de la voix de la chanteuse qui ressemblait légèrement à celle de Sakura. Je n'avais jamais entendu la chanson … seulement de la voix de mon ancienne coéquipière. Ce fut comme d'entendre une vague copie de mon passé et étrangement, la voix de Sakura me parut plus belle encore que celle de la chanteuse.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil avait disparu pour laisser place à la lune et ses astres lumineux.

J'ai du faire un bon de deux mètres lorsque j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et que j'ai vu Sasuke sortir, la mine blafarde et la démarche tremblante.

« Sasuke ? »

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais il est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. En rapprochant ses genoux de son torse et en posant son bras autour de ceux-ci. Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait le ciel …

« Je t'ai entendu … ce matin … avec le docteur Etsumi …

- …

- Naruto, je vais t'avouer la vérité. »

Son ton était devenu plus sérieux et malgré les hésitations qu'il avait eues concernant la suite, il continua, de sa voix imbibée de sa maladie.

« Si je voulais que tu partes, Naruto … c'était par égoïsme … je … j'avais peur. »

Je courbais ma tête vers son visage, admirais ses traits légèrement affolés.

« Peur de quoi ? Demandai-je finalement »

Je lui laissais le temps de répondre. La réponse devait être éprouvante pour lui car ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes restaient tremblantes et muettes.

« Naruto … je sais que je vais mourir … ça ne me faisait rien, mon existence était pourrit mais il y'avait toi. Toi qui donnait une raison à mon existence. C'est pour ça que je suis parti chez Orochimaru. Tant que tu étais là, mes sentiments de vengeance partaient, trépassaient. Je devais me venger. Quand j'ai appris que j'allais mourir, j'étais loin de toi, loin de … mes sentiments alors j'ai accepté sans me poser de questions, c'était le destin mais … »

Sasuke baissa la tête, son visage tremblait et bientôt je vis des perles d'eau dévaler ses joues. Il serrait ses mains tremblantes l'une dans l'autre. J'aurais voulu le serrer dans mes bras, le rassurer. Ce que je ne fis pas car je savais que ce serait encore plus dur de continuer si je le faisais. Je me contentais de garder mon regard sur lui, fixement.

« … Si tu es là, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Naruto ! Dès que tu es revenu, je l'ai su. J'avais pris mes résolutions, j'étais prêt à mourir, je m'en fichais mais là … là … si tu es là, j'ai envie de rester avec toi … je n'ai pas envie de partir … si tu savais … comme ça me fait mal ! Naruto … je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester avec toi ! »

Mes bras tombèrent contre ses épaules et je le serrais si fort, aussi fort que je pus. Ne pleure pas Sasuke, ne pleure pas ! J'ai si mal moi aussi en te voyant effondré comme ça. Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans toi moi non plus. Je veux que tu restes auprès de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Moi aussi je pleure maintenant, encore une fois mais je ne refoule nullement mes larmes. Je serre son corps brûlant de maladie contre mon cœur. J'ai envie de crier que je ne crois pas en Dieu ! On nous a apprit à quel point il était bon à l'école alors pourquoi il m'enlève Sasuke ? Dieu n'existe pas …

Sasuke tremble de sanglots, de froid, je ne sais plus, je le serre encore plus fort contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, que son âme s'envole comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Sasuke, tu n'as pas le droit … »

Mes paroles sont insensés mais elles sont vraies, elles viennent du fond de mon cœur lacéré par tant de pleures, de malheurs.

Je préfèrerai cent fois les tortures des Freiyja à la mort de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, ne meurs pas, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il sanglote d'autant plus contre moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et ne m'étais jamais imaginé pleurer moi aussi comme ça. Mes pensées sont floues, j'ai perdu le fil du temps. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sasuke …


End file.
